1. Field
This invention relates to rotatable resistance wheels of exercise machines. More particularly, this invention relates to flywheels for use with a stationary exercise machine.
2. State of the Art
Any mechanical arrangement involving rotating blades or spokes inherently presents the danger of injury or damage to any object which might come in contact with the blades or spokes while they are turning. When wheels with blades or spokes are made a part of any device which is within the reach of people or animals, the possibility exists that clothes, fingers, toes, paws or other body parts may accidentally or intentionally come in contact with the turning blade or spoke portion. Severe injuries may result.
In the field of exercise equipment, devices exist which have a flywheel component for providing resistance. Some flywheels are constructed with blades which interact with the air to provide resistance to movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030 (Hooper) dated Feb. 12, 1980 discloses a device comparable to a Schwinn AirDyne machine in which the blades or paddles are enclosed by a stationary cage. Air resistance wheels with blades typically are arranged to rotate the wheel at a speed higher than an inertia wheel to obtain the necessary resistance. Also, the enclosure or stationary cage is typically arranged to closely surround the blades. Thus, a foreign object, including clothes items, fingers or the like, need only be inserted a short distance to come into contact with the blades and risk injury or damage to the object and to the blade.